Trouble Maker
by deestacia
Summary: "Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini?" / "Baiklah. Kita jemput mereka di kantor polisi." / "Sekretaris Hwang?" / "Kris, berikan aku kunci mobilmu." / "APPA, JANGAN!" / "Aku bahkan bisa lebih nakal jika di tempat tidur." / "10 bulan lebih muda dari kami. / "Sehun, tunggu sebentar sayang. Ada yang ingin kami katakan." / - ChanBaek/BaekYeol & KyuMin - Read Detail Info - RnR


**TROUBLE MAKER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kyuhyun - Sungmin**

**Support Cast : Jaejoong - Jessica - Junsu - Kris - Krystal - Minho - Sehun - Yoochun - Yunho - OC  
><strong>

**Category : Gender Switch (ChanBaek) - Boys Love (KyuMin)**

**Genre : Family - Romance - Marriage Life - Hurt - Comfort  
><strong>

**Rated : M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : AU - OOC - Mature Content - Bad Words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Remake Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam Seoul terlihat gelap dan pekat. Tak ada bias cahaya bulan atau sinar bintang. Suasana jalan sudah mulai sepi walau masih ada sedikit banyak mobil berkeliaran. Waktu sudah menunjuk jam 01:30 pagi. Kehidupan di daerah pinggiran masih terasa walau hanya secuil dan tidak seperti saat jam-jam sibuk.

Di gudang tua di pinggiran Seoul, terdengar alunan musik hip-hop dan R&B yang cukup keras. Terlihat banyak anak muda berkumpul di mana banyak mobil sport modifikasi terparkir. Tempat itu adalah Black Hill. Tempat berkumpulnya pembalap liar Seoul Di jalan yang berada persis di depan gedung itu, terlihat 4 mobil sport berjejer rapi.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar lantang di sela riuh penonton yang bersorak malam itu. Chanyeol terlihat bersiap di dalam Aventador putih miliknya. Sementara Baekhyun, perempuan yang adalah saudara kembaranya, terlihat duduk manis di sampingnya.

Mobil-mobil di kanan kiri mereka pun bersiap, ditandai dengan suara mesin yang menembak-nembak. Seorang laki-laki terlihat melangkah ke tengah dan berdiri di tengah 4 mobil tersebut. Matanya menatap keempat mobil itu, dia menghisap rokoknya lalu menjatuhkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, keempat mobil tadi pun melaju meninggalkan garis start.

Chanyeol melajukan Aventador-nya dengan sangat lihai. Dia memimpin di depan. Sementara di belakang, sebuah Porsche menempel ketat. Namun di sebuah belokan, Chanyeol berbelok terlalu lebar, sehingga Porsche itu bisa menyalip dan berada di posisi terdepan.

Keempat mobil itu saling mengejar dan menyalip. Tak jarang sekali terjadi tabrakan yang disengaja. Mereka bersaing ketat karena taruhan malam itu cukup menggiurkan, uang tunai 50.000 dollar menunggu untuk dibawa pulang sang pemenang.

Tapi kesenangan tak berlangsung lama. Keadaan menegang kala dari arah belakang terdengar sirine polisi mengikuti mereka.

"Brengsek! Polisi." umpat Chanyeol. Polisi-polisi itu mengejar para pembalap dengan memakai Chevrolet Corvette.

Baekhyun menatap keluar lalu beralih ke saudara kembarnya, "Mereka juga membawa helikopter."

"Cih!", Chanyeol berdecih dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat karena selain musuh mereka mengikuti dari belakang, terdapat 3 mobil polisi mengejar mereka belum ditambah 1 helikopter di atas mereka.

"Lebih baik kau bawa kita pergi dari sini atau kita akan mendapat masalah." tukas Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini!?", Chanyeol membela diri.

Baekhyun mengamati layar GPS di mobil yang menampilkan peta jalanan Seoul.

"Belok kiri."

Chanyeol mengikuti arahan saudara kembarnya. Namun itu tetap saja membuat mereka tidak bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi. Sepertinya polisi ada di mana-mana. Persetan dengan 50.000 dollar. Yang penting bagaimana lolos dari polisi itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat 2 mobil polisi dan 1 mobil pembalap mengikuti mereka.

"Di sini unit 2. Kami mengejar Aventador putih dan Camaro merah di jalur 35 ke arah 42. Siapkan blokade! Siapkan blokade!" perintah polisi yang mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melalui radio.

Aventador itu terus melaju.

"Sial! Blokade." umpat Chanyeol kala melihat blokade di depan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap barisan blokade mobil Corvette. Laki-laki itu melihat celah yang cukup lebar di ujung.

"Bersiaplah Baek."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil. Sementara Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Blokade polisi di hadapan mereka sudah bersiap.

Chanyeol membanting stir ke kanan dan menabrak sebuah mobil Corvette polisi. Bagian depan Aventador Chanyeol yang meringkuk menabrak ujung mobil polisi dan membuat mobil itu bergeser sehingga memperlebar celah dan mereka lolos dari blokade itu.

"Hahaha. Rasakan itu polisi brengsek!" tawa Chanyeol pecah karena dia merasa menang.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dia bisa melihat mobil lawan mereka tertangkap dan polisi masih mengejar mereka.

"Mereka masih mengejar."

Chanyeol melihat dari kaca spion mobil, "Fuck!"

2 mobil Corvette polisi mengejar Aventador Chanyeol.

"Unit 3 melapor ke helikopter. Jatuhkan spike strip! Jatuhkan spike strip sekarang!" perintah polisi itu melalui radio.

Pilot helikopter membawa helikopter sedikit berada di depan Aventador Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, sebuah spike strip* dijatuhkan dan terpasang sempurna di jalan. Chanyeol terkejut dengan adanya spike strip tersebut. Dia berusaha menghindar ke ujung namun mobilnya tergelincir dan mengenai spike strip itu sehingga ban mobilnya kempes. Laju Aventador itu pun terseok dan berhenti.

Polisi menghentikan laju mobil mereka dan keluar lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Keluar dari mobil dengan tangan di atas!" perintah polisi. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil karena polisi sudah mengepung mereka. Helikopter berputar di atas mereka seraya menyorot dengan lampu.

.

.

.

Di kamar sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam, terlihat sepasang laki-laki tengah tidur seraya berpelukan. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kring! Kring!

Sungmin menggeliat kala mendengar telfon rumahnya berbunyi. Dia tidak mengacuhkan telfon itu.

Kring! Kring!

Telfon kembali berbunyi. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Melirik ke jam digital yang ada di meja tempat tidur. Jam 03:15 AM.

"Astaga. Siapa yang menelfon di pagi buta seperti ini?" gerutunya.

Kring! Kring!

Dering telfon itu terus berbunyi. Sungmin menghela nafas. Melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan dengan setengah hati melangkah menuju telfon yang ada di meja tulis kamarnya.

"Halo."

"Halo. Apakah ini orang tua Cho Chanyeol and Cho Baekhyun?"

Sungmin membuka lebar matanya ketika mendengar nama anaknya disebut, "I-iya. Ini orang tuanya, saya ibunya. Ada apa dengan anak saya?"

"Kami dari kantor polisi Seoul. Anak anda tertangkap saat sedang melakukan balapan liar. Sekarang mereka dan mobilnya kami tahan. Anda harus membayar denda dan tebusan jika ingin mereka bebas. Jika tidak, kami akan masukkan mereka ke penjara."

Mendengar penuturan di seberang, Sungmin terkesiap.

"Ba-baiklah. Kami akan segera ke sana. Tolong tunggu kami."

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu."

Pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa kalian selalu membuat ulah?" gumamnya.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Dia membangunkan suaminya itu.

"Kyu, bangun. Kyu."

"Euuungh."

"Kyu, bangunlah. Ada masalah.", Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Perlahan laki-laki itu membuka matanya, dia tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Ada apa Minnie sayang?" tanyanya seraya melirik ke jam digital, "Kenapa membangunkanku jam segini eum?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ada masalah Kyu."

Kyuhyun berkernyit dan memperbaiki posisinya, "Masalah apa sayang?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Ulah apa lagi yang mereka buat?"

"Mereka tertangkap saat balapan. Sekarang mereka ada di kantor polisi. Kita-"

"Biarkan saja mereka disana. Biar mereka jera. Mereka selalu saja membuat ulah."

"Kyu, jangan begitu. Aku tidak mau mereka ditahan. Penjara itu pasti dingin. Apalagi nanti kan mereka harus sekolah. Aku mohon kita kesana dan menebus mereka ya? Bagaimana pun juga mereka anak kita."

"Sebagai orang tua kita sudah sangat baik dengan mereka. Kita memaafkan semua kenakalan mereka. Tapi hal yang sama terus terulang. Mereka seperti tidak punya rasa jera. Jadi kali ini, biarkan saja mereka." tutur Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

"Aku tahu Kyu. Tapi bagaimana pun kita sebagai orang tua harus melindungi mereka kan? Aku mohon. Redam emosimu. Kita bicarakan baik-baik dengan mereka nanti."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Terlihat raut memohon di wajah cantik istrinya itu. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat menyayangi anak kembar mereka walau keduanya itu nakal dan sering membuat ulah. Kyuhyun juga menyayangi mereka karena mereka adalah darah dagingnya, namun kenakalan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Baiklah. Kita jemput mereka di kantor polisi." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya, "Terima kasih Kyu."

"Iya sayang. Ini aku lakukan untukmu."

Keduanya pun berganti pakaian dan bergegas menuju kantor polisi Seoul di mana anak mereka kini tengah ditahan.

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan langkah tergesa memasuki kantor polisi, sementara Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang. Mereka langsung menuju bagian informasi.

"Permisi pak. Kami datang untuk menjemput anak kami. Cho Chanyeol dan Cho Baekhyun." ucap Sungmin.

Polisi itu membuka berkas dan menatap berkas itu.

"Cho Chanyeol dan Cho Baekhyun yang tertangkap saat balapan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Apa kalian orang tuanya?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ikut saya." titah polisi itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti polisi itu. Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat kaca dua arah yang menuju ke ruangan sebelahnya di mana terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk berdiam diri.

"Berdasarkan berkas ini, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya anak anda tertangkap. Apa itu benar?" tanya polisi itu memastikan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang lalu mengangguk.

"Anak anda melakukan banyak pelanggaran. Kami bisa memasukkan mereka ke penjara atas pelanggaran yang mereka buat. Tapi kami masih mempertimbangkan mengingat usia mereka masih belum genap 17 tahun dan masih sekolah. Kami harap ini adalah yang terakhir kami menangkap mereka. Jika mereka tertangkap lagi, kami tidak bisa membebaskan mereka meski anda membayar denda atau memberi uang tebusan." jelas polisi itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Ada beberapa surat yang harus anda tanda tangani dan membayar denda juga tebusan untuk mereka. Silahkan ikut saya."

Kedua laki-laki paruh baya itu mengikuti langkah polisi itu menuju ke sebuah meja. Polisi itu menyerahkan beberapa surat dan meminta untuk ditanda tangani.

"Apa anda juga ingin menebus mobil mereka?" tanya polisi itu.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin menatap suaminya, "Kyu-"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris Sungmin.

"Ini total yang harus anda bayar tuan Cho.", polisi itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi rincian pembayaran pembebasan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengamati tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Ini semua pelanggaran mereka?", Sungmin memastikan.

Polisi itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sejumlah dollar lalu menyerahkannya ke polisi.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini untuk yang terakhir", polisi itu kembali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menandatangani surat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tolong tunggu sebentar." pinta polisi itu seraya beranjak dari hadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat berbicara dengan seorang petugas lain. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan. Tak lama, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar didampingi dengan polisi tadi.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun.", Sungmin menghampiri kedua anaknya. Sementara keduanya hanya terdiam.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin. Kedua anak itu mengangguk.

"Iya eomma. Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun lalu menunduk. Sementara Kyuhyun, menatap kedua anaknya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah pak. Kami harus pulang. Kami minta maaf atas kekacauan ini dan terima kasih atas kebaikan anda." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama tuan Cho. Semoga anak anda tidak membuat ulah lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Permisi." pamit Kyuhyun diikuti Sungmin yang tersenyum.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah keluar kantor polisi diikuti Sungmin dan kedua anak mereka. Chanyeol berkernyit saat tidak melihat Aventador kesayangannya.

"Appa, mobilku mana? Appa tidak menebus mobilku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, "Tidak ada mobil. Sekarang kita pulang. Nanti kalian sekolah." ucap Kyuhyun bernada final seraya memasuki sebuah Cadillac Escalade.

"Tapi-"

Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti kala menangkap isyarat Sungmin agar diam. Laki-laki itu hanya menurut walau dia sangat kesal.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kantor polisi menuju ke sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis nan mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bicara. Bahkan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak masuk begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan kedua anaknya yang hanya bisa menatap sikapnya. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah kesal atau lebih tepatnya marah. Ketiganya perlahan memasuki rumah.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Nanti kan kalian sekolah." suruh Baekhyun.

"Mobilku bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sungmin menatap kedua anaknya, "Eomma akan bicara dengan appamu."

Kedua anak beda kelamin itu saling pandang. "Baiklah eomma, kami ke kamar dulu." ucap Baekhyun seraya menuju ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

Sungmin memandang anaknya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kyuhyun dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari membias masuk melalui kaca jendela. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan di mana orang tuanya tengah sarapan.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma." sapa keduanya berbarengan seraya mengambil tempat duduk.

"Pagi sayang." balas Sungmin. Mata Sungmin dan anaknya menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan tenang menikmati sarapannya. Bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian, tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak menggubris sapaan kedua anak kembarnya.

Sungmin memberi isyarat agar kedua anaknya segera sarapan. Sebentar kemudian, Kyuhyun terlihat meminum air putihnya, menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet dan beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin menatap suaminya itu, "Apa kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dan mengangguk, "Ada rapat.". Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalian nanti berangkat diantar sopir Mun." titah Kyuhyun yang membuat anaknya saling pandang.

"Tapi appa, aku-"

"Kalau kalian tidak mau diantar sopir, kalian boleh naik bis. Terserah kalian.", Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sementara Sungmin menatap sekilas kedua anaknya lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat menahan emosinya. Dia bahkan meletakkan alat makan yang tadi dipeganganya.

"Appa benar-benar keterlaluan." keluhnya. Baekhyun menatap saudaranya itu.

"Aku akan menelfon Kris agar menjemput kita." tukas Baekhyun seraya meraih ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Sejenak Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdengar berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Tak lama, pembicaraan itu pun selesai.

"Dia akan menjemput kita 5 menit lagi."

Bersamaan itu, Sungmin memasuki ruang makan, "Sopir Mun sudah siap jika kalian mau-", kalimat Sungmin terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan melaluinya begitu saja.

"Kris dalam perjalanan menjemput kami eomma. Aku dan Chanyeol berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa." pamit Baekhyun seraya menyusul Chanyeol. Mata Sungmin menatap kedua anaknya.

"Hati-hati." ucapnya lirih. Baekhyun sempat mendengarnya dan tersenyum.

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti yang Sungmin yakini adalah mobil Kris dan tak lama, kembali terdengar deru mobil melaju.

Laki-laki cantik itu menghela nafas, "Ke mana sikap manis dan sopan kalian dulu anakku?" gumamnya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Cheongchun High School sudah terlihat ramai ketika sebuah Aston Martin Rapide S berwarna merah metalik memasuki halaman sekolah. Setelah mobil itu terparkir rapi, tampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah campuran dengan rambut pirang keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia adalah Kris. Ketiganya memasuki sekolah dengan sesekali menyapa atau disapa siswa yang mereka kenal.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat sementara perempuan itu terlihat bergelayut mesra. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan seraya berbincang. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun dan merangkulnya seperti kekasih. Kris? Dia tidak peduli karena pemandangan itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Jadi mobilmu masih ada di kantor polisi?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ayahku tidak mau menebusnya. Dia hanya menebusku dan Baekhyun. Dia sengaja melakukan dan itu sangat menyebalkan. So shit!"

Kris tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa ayah kalian benar-benar marah sekarang."

"Pastinya. Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan kami tadi pagi." tutur Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kalian akan mendapatkan mobil kalian lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kami belum tahu. Jika ayah masih belum mau menebusnya, maka kami harus memakai uang kami sendiri untuk mendapatkannya kembali." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong ibumu?"

"Aku rasa ibu tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika ayah sudah marah. Dia tidak bisa membantu. Kami hanya bisa menunggu sampai amarah ayah mereda." timpal Baekhyun.

"Beritahu aku jika kalian butuh bantuanku. Ok?", Kris menyentuh bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kami akan meminta bantuanmu jika kami tidak bisa mengatasinya. Thank you."

"Sama-sama teman."

Ketiganya pun memasuki kelas masing-masing ketika bel sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Kantin cukup ramai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beserta beberapa teman mereka terlihat berkumpul di salah satu sudut meja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat bercanda mesra dengan sesekali berciuman. Semua tak peduli dengan pemandangan itu karena itu sudah hal umum, apalagi bagi teman-teman dekat keduanya.

"Hei, jika kalian butuh tempat, perMinhoah ke kamar mandi atau ruang kesehatan! Jangan bercinta di sini idiot!" protes Kris seraya melempar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman dengan kentang goreng yang ada di tangannya.

"Sialan kau! Katakan saja kau cemburu Kris." balas Chanyeol.

"Fuck you Yeol!", Kris membalas seraya menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

"Hei, aku tidak melihat Minho. Ke mana dia?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang ke-, ah itu dia datang.", Krystal menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam mengarah ke meja mereka.

Minho, nama laki-laki itu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ruang guru. By the way,aku punya berita, terutama untuk kalian." ucap Minho seraya menatap dua orang di depannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang. "Berita untuk kami? Apa itu?"

Minho meneguk kaleng soda milik Kris, "Tadi melihat sekretaris Hwang di kantor guru. Dia berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Mereka terlihat serius."

Dahi Chanyeol berkernyit, "Sekretaris Hwang?"

Kepala Minho mengangguk, "Iya. Orang kepercayaan ayah kalian itu."

"Lalu?", Baekhyun bertanya.

"Dan ketika dia pergi, kepala sekolah bicara kepada guru Lee. Yang aku dengar, akhir minggu ini kalian akan pindah dari sekolah ini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka. Mereka menunggu Minho untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku mencoba memastikan hal itu. Tapi aku yakin karena kepala sekolah dan guru Lee hanya menyebut nama kalian, Cho Chanyeol dan Cho Baekhyun. Dia juga menyebutkan bahwa kalian akan pindah Jepang dan tinggal di sana." tutur Minho.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Minho terkejut terutama si kembar.

"Kau yakin murid itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?", Kris memastikan.

Minho menatap Kris, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aku tidak akan bercanda untuk hal penting seperti ini.", Minho meneguk sodanya.

Kris menatap temannya yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Minho, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Chanyeol terlihat geram. Dia lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan kantin.

"Chan!" panggil Baekhyun seraya mengejar saudaranya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantor guru."

Kris menatap kedua bersaudara itu.

"Ke mana mereka?" tanya Krystal.

"Kantor guru. Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah.", Kris menatap Chanyeol lalu beralih ke Minho, "Minho, kau sungguh tidak sedang bercanda kan? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?", Kris kembali memastikan.

"Jika aku bohong, aku akan memberimu 10.000 dollar.", Minho menatap Kris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu guru membuat semua guru yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah. Mata Chanyeol mengedar dan mendekati meja guru Lee.

"Apa benar jika aku dan saudaraku akan pindah akhir pekan ini?" tanya Chanyeol to the point kepada guru Lee.

Guru Lee menatap siswanya itu dengan tenang lalu mengangguk, "Sekretaris ayahmu, tuan Hwang, datang pagi ini dan meminta kami untuk mengurus segala keperluan kepindahan kalian ke sekolah baru kalian di Jepang.", guru Lee mengambil sebuah berkas dan membukanya, "Kalian akan sekolah di Tokyo International High School." lanjut guru Lee sembari menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan!", Baekhyun memasuki kantor guru. Guru Lee menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati saudaranya. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam namun dia seperti menahan emosi, sejenak kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kantor guru tanpa berucap apapun. Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap saudaranya.

"Guru Lee, terima kasih atas informasinya. Permisi." pamit Baekhyun seraya mengejar Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu melangkah kembali ke kantin dan mendekati mejanya semula, "Kris, berikan aku kunci mobilmu."

Kris menatap Chanyeol lalu melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Ke kantor appa. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap saudaranya, tak lama keduanya pun berlalu.

"Ke mana mereka?" tanya Minho pada Kris.

"Menemui ayah mereka."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil Kris di halaman parkir sebuah gedung bertingkat bergaya minimalis. Terdapat tulisan Primeland Corp di depan gedung itu. Kedatangan keduanya disambut oleh penjaga yang tersenyum menyapa mereka, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak mengacuhkannya. Keduanya berjalan tergesa, memasuki lift menuju kantor pemilik gedung itu.

Lift itu berhenti di lantai 5. Pintu pun terbuka. Masih dengan langkah cepat, keduanya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Terlihat seorang perempuan tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Selamat siang tuan muda Chanyeol dan nona Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa-", kalimat perempuan yang adalah sekretaris Kyuhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak meresponnya dan menuju pintu kantor utama.

BRAKKK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun dan sekretaris Hwang yang tengah berbincang langsung menoleh.

"Maafkan saya tuan komisaris. Saya tidak bisa mencegah tuan muda dan nona untuk masuk." ucap perempuan yang juga sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja." titah Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu pun permisi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Chanyeol melirik tajam dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap ayahnya. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada sekretaris Hwang agar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekretaris Hwang pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya. Chanyeol mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apa maksud appa memindahkanku dan Baekhyun dari sekolah? Dan kenapa appa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang?" cerca Chanyeol.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap putranya.

"Kelakuan kalian selama ini sangat keterlaluan. Dan aku rasa ini karena pergaulan kalian yang terlalu bebas. Aku rasa kalian butuh diawasi oleh orang yang lebih tua, yang bisa lebih kalian hormati dan tidak akan kalian bantah perkataannya. Selain itu, sudah saatnya kita berkumpul bersama dengan Sehun sebagai satu keluarga, bersama dengan kakek nenek kalian. Kalian tidak lupa dengan mereka kan?", Kyuhyun berujar tenang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengar nama adik mereka disebut. Keduanya saling pandang namun kemudian Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukan berarti appa bisa memutuskannya sepihak tanpa berunding dulu dengan kami kan!? Aku yakin eomma tidak tahu tentang hal ini.", Chanyeol berucap dengan emosi.

"Eomma kalian akan setuju denganku. Terlebih ini untuk kebaikan kalian dan keutuhan keluarga. Dan aku tidak perlu berunding dengan kalian karena kalian pasti akan menolak hal ini. Benar kan?"

"Mungkin kami akan menolak tapi dengan tidak berunding dengan kami sama saja appa tidak menganggap keberadaanku dan Baekhyun. Apa appa tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami!?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada emosi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, "Memikirkan perasaan kalian katamu! Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami sebagai orang tua kalian menghadapi semua masalah yang kalian buat!? Apa kalian pernah memikirkan bagaimana kami menahan malu karena harus berkali-kali menjemput kalian di kantor polisi atau ketika ada rekan kerja yang mengetahui masalah yang kalian buat!? Katakan! Apa kalian memikirkan itu!? Terutama kau Cho Chanyeol! Apa pernah terpikir olehmu sampai sejauh itu!?" tutur Kyuhyun dengan emosi, "Kami memenuhi semua keinginan kalian tapi yang kalian lakukan hanya membuat masalah. Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami. Bagaimana nama baik keluarga juga perusahaan dipertaruhkan akibat ulah kalian. Jadi sebelum kalian meminta kami untuk memikirkan perasaan kalian, lebih baik kalian lihat diri kalian dulu. Apa kalian sudah bersikap baik sebagai anak atau belum!?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Appa tidak bisa menyalahkanku dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Ini tidak adil. Apa appa dulu memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan Baekhyun ketika kalian tidak mempedulikan kami!? Appa juga tidak memikirkan itu kan! Kalian pun egois!"

"Kau-"  
>"Sikap kami begini, bahkan keluarga yang terpisah ini juga karena keegoisan appa dan eomma!"<p>

"CUKUP CHO CHANYEOL!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menatap putranya tajam, "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Apa yang harus aku jaga appa? Aku hanya ingin appa dan eomma sadar jika-"

"CUKUP!"

"APPA, JANGAN!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun hendak menampar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap putrinya dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

Kedua laki-laki berstatus ayah dan anak itu saling menatap. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk meredam emosinya. Chanyeol menatap ayahnya, dia pun juga terlihat berusaha menetralisir emosinya, namun dia segera beranjak dari kantor Kyuhyun. Baekhyun menatap kepergian saudaranya dan sang ayah bergantian, hingga akhrinya dia memilih untuk menyusul saudaranya. Kyuhyun perlahan kembali duduk di kursi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat memijat pelipisnya.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." titah Kyuhyun.

Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan yang adalah sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan komisaris. Anda sudah ditunggu untuk rapat dewan pengawas." ucap perempuan itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhrinya mengangguk pelan, "Tunggu sebentar." ucapnya. Perempuan itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak. Sementara Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari ruangannya untuk memenuhi panggilan rapat.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah yang ada di sebuah apartemen, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Kris, yang juga sekaligus basecamp mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat memendam emosi.

"Chan." panggil Baekhyun pelan seraya menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. Perlahan laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Jangan begini. Aku tahu kau marah pada appa karena keputusannya tapi-, aku pikir appa ada benarnya. Bukannya aku setuju dengan keputusan appa atau membelanya, tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya. Ini untuk kebaikan kita juga untuk keluarga kan?" tutur Baekhyun lirih, "Apa kau tidak ingin keluarga kita utuh? Di mana ada appa, eomma, kau, aku, dan juga Sehun. Bertahun-tahun kita terpisah dari Sehun. Aku sering melihat eomma menangis karena merindukan Sehun dan bagaimana eomma menginginkan keutuhan keluarga kita. Aku ingin keluarga kita bersama, aku yakin kau juga menginginkan hal itu kan? Terlepas aku tidak begitu mengenal bagaimana sosok Sehun, tapi dia adikku, adikmu juga, bagian dari keluarga. Jadi aku pikir, ini adalah saatnya.", Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan membawanya menghadapnya, "Lepaskan emosimu. Sekarang, yang utama adalah keluarga. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu bertengkar dengan appa seperti tadi. Apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini aku rasa sudah cukup. Segala kenakalan, semuanya. Mungkin suatu saat kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali bersenang-senang seperti sekarang. Cepat atau lambat. Sekarang, kita bisa kan jadi anak yang baik? Menuruti kemauan appa tanpa membantahnya dan membahagiakan eomma. Kau mau kan?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Mutiara cokelat keduanya beradu. Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya dan mengecupnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pelukan Baekhyun, "Aku lega karena emosimu jauh lebih baik daripada aku." ucap Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam saudaranya, seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Namun kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Dahi laki-laki itu berkernyit dan terlihat berpikir.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak baik tidak akan melakukan hubungan seperti kita kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Anggap saja itu pengecualian."

Mendengar jawaban saudaranya, Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau memang nakal."

"Setahuku kau lebih nakal daripada aku."

Chanyeol menatap saudaranya intens dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini jarak keduanya hanya 4 ruas jari.

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih nakal jika di tempat tidur." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif.

"Apa itu sebuah ajakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Apa kau mau?"

Manik abu-abu Baekhyun menatap saudaranya, "Apa aku pernah menolak?"

Seringai Chanyeol terlihat jelas, dia lalu meraih tengkuk saudaranya dan mencium bibir cherry itu. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Lidah keduanya saling menghisap dan terdengar bunyi kecipak akibat pergumulan itu. Baekhyun perlahan membuat Chanyeol terbaring dengan masih dalam posisi bibir saling menyatu. Kini keduanya dalam posisi saling menindih. Chanyeol menjilati leher saudaranya, memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil sementara tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun dan melepaskan pengait bra. Selanjutnya, imajinasikan sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menginjak jam makan malam ketika Kyuhyun pulang. Sungmin menghampiri suaminya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang juga mengulas senyum padanya. Sosok Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hal sekecil apapun yang Sungmin lakukan, meski sekedar senyuman, itu adalah hal terindah yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Maka dari itu dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Apapun keinginan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak. Terbukti ketika Kyuhyun enggan menebus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kantor polisi, atas permintaan Sungmin, dia pun mengiyakan.

"Apa mereka belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Mungkin mereka sedang ada di tempat Kris."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas.

"Kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam. Ya?" saran Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap istrinya lekat, "Mandikan aku." pintanya manja.

Dahi Sungmin berkenyit, "Tidak! Yang ada kau akan menyerangku. Kau mandi sendiri saja. Sana-sana.", Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Ayolah sayang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau memandikanku."

Langkah Sungmin terhenti dan menatap suaminya, "Lama sekali katamu? Aku baru saja memandikanmu sebulan yang lalu. Dasar mesum!"

"Ayolah Minnie."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan memandikanmu. Tapi tidak ada jatah untuk seminggu ya. Deal?", Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan istrinya lalu berbalik, "Lebih baik aku mandi sendiri saja.", Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamar mandi.

"Suamiku pintar. Kikiki.", Baekhyun terkikik seraya menatap suaminya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap di sampingnya. Dia mengecup perempuan itu lalu beranjak menuju meja untuk meraih ponselnya. Chanyeol langsung menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Halo."

"Fuck you Chanyeol! Kau mengunciku dari apartemenku sendiri! Buka pintunya brengsek!" umpat suara dari seberang yang adalah Kris dan langsung mengakhiri sambungan itu.

Chanyeol meraih kaosnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Menekan beberapa angka dan pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat Kris, Minho, Krystal, serta Jessica. Mereka pun beranjak masuk.

"Kau membawa mobilku tanpa mengembalikannya dan sekarang mengunciku dari apartemenku sendiri. Sungguh teman yang baik." sindir Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "I'm sorry Kris."

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Krystal saat tidak melihat Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dia di dalam." jawab Kris, "Aku rasa aku harus minta bayaran pada kalian karena telah bercinta di apartemenku." tukas Kris seraya tequilanya. Chanyeol hanya menatap temannya itu.

"Katakan saja jumlahnya Kris dan aku akan dengan senang hati mempraktekkan hapkidoku padamu." suara Baekhyun membuat semua menoleh.

"Ratunya setan datang juga." gumam Kris. Baekhyun melempar bantal ke arah Kris lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Perempuan itu duduk manis di samping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana pertemuan kalian dengan ayah kalian?" tanya Minho. Chanyeol menatap temannya itu dan dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Jadi kalian setuju untuk pindah ke Jepang?", Minho memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Seperti yang aku bilang, saatnya menjadi anak baik."

"By the way, tentang adik kalian. Kalian tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya. Kenapa?", giliran Jessica bertanya.

"Dia tidak pernah tinggal dengan kami sejak lahir. Dia tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan nenek kami. Kami tidak begitu tahu tentangnya. Terlebih lagi, orang tua kami tidak pernah memintanya untuk tinggal bersama kami. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalian pernah bertemu dengannya kan?" tanya Minho.

"Hanya ketika kami kecil. Setelah itu, tidak pernah. Meski orang tua kami ke Jepang, itu untuk bisnis, bukan untuk menemuinya." jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kalau dia juga pastinya tidak begitu mengenal kalian dan orang tua kalian. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berapa umurnya?", Kris membuka suara.

"10 bulan lebih muda dari kami." jawab Chanyeol.

Kris, Jessical, Krystal, dan Minho terperangah.

"Kau serius?", Kris memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?", Jessica bertanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada orang tua kami." jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru selesai makan malam.

"Minni, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin tengah membuat coklat panas untuk mereka.

Mata Sungmin menatap suaminya, "Bicara apa Kyu? Kelihatannya serius sekali."

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Sungmin, dia menatap istrinya itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan agar kita pindah ke Jepang akhir pekan ini." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya mengaduk coklat panas dan menolehkan kepalanya, "Mendadak sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada kejadian lagi setelah masalah kemarin. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku memutuskan ini untuk kebaikan anak-anak dan-", Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Untuk Sehun, untuk keluarga kita."

Sungmin terhenyak. Pandangan matanya berubah tidak tenang. "Sehun.", tangan Sungmin meraba dadanya, ada rasa bersalah disana mengingat putra bungsunya yang berada jauh dari mereka, jauh secara nyata dan rasa. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Sayang."

"Sehun. Kita bersalah padanya. Kita tidak pernah peduli padanya, kita-", Sungmin berucap dengan terisak.

Kyuhyun merengkuh laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Kita akan memperbaikinya sayang. Kita akan menjelaskan semua pada Sehun. Kita akan meminta maafnya, semoga dia mau memaafkan kesalahan kita dan kembali bersama kita sehingga keluarga kita bisa utuh seperti seharusnya. Tenanglah." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin seraya mengelus punggung laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau memaafkan kita Kyu? Sehun pasti sangat membenci kita. Dia-"

"Sudahlah sayang. Kita berdoa saja. Semoga Sehun tidak seperti itu. Semoga.", Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia merasa sesak dalam dadanya mengingat anak bungsunya, Sehun. Anak yang tidak dipedulikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama seperti dengan anak kembar mereka dulu.

"Eomma, appa."

Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya kala mendengar suara putra mereka, Chanyeol. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati anak kembar mereka berdiri seraya menatap mereka. Sungmin yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun turut menatap anaknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekati orang tua mereka.

"Eomma, appa. Aku dan Chanyeol-", Baekhyun menatap saudaranya, "Kami minta maaf atas semua kenakalan kami, untuk semua masalah yang telah kami lakukan, untuk semua rasa kecewa yang ada pada appa dan eomma, kami minta maaf." tutur perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Kami sudah memutuskan akan menuruti kemauan appa dan eomma, termasuk untuk menetap di Jepang. Demi keutuhan keluarga kita." timpal Chanyeol.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang lalu menatap anak kembarnya.

"Dan kami akan berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik untuk appa dan eomma." ucap Baekhyun diikuti oleh anggukan Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Terima kasih sayang. Eomma senang mendengarnya." ucap Sungmin seraya membelai sayang pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Semuanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar, "Begitu lebih baik. Kemarilah." ucapnya singkat seraya menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekat. Dia pun memeluk kedua anaknya erat karena memang sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya, sejak keduanya sering membuat masalah. Sungmin tersenyum menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tempat lain, langit terlihat cerah. Matahari Tokyo bersinar mengintip dari balik awan.

Sehun melangkah menuruni tangga seraya menenteng tasnya, seragam sekolah sudah menempel di badannya. Laki-laki itu melewati ruang tengah di mana ada 4 orang dewasa yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil, mereka adalah kakek nenek Sehun, yaitu Yunho dan Jaejoong yang adalah orang tua Sungmin serta Yoochun dan Junsu yang adalah orang tua Kyuhyun. Keduanya pasang kakek nenek itu memang tinggal bersama sejak perusahaan mereka bergabung jadi satu. Terlebih keduanya adalah besan dan juga teman dekat.

"Kakek, nenek. Aku berangkat dulu ya." pamit Sehun kepada 4 orang dewasa itu.

"Sehun, tunggu sebentar sayang. Ada yang ingin kami katakan." ucap Jaejoong.

Sehun menatap neneknya itu, "Ada apa halmoeni?"

"Duduklah dulu." titah Junsu.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu pun duduk di salah satu kursi. Matanya menatap keempat orang yang dihormatinya itu.

"Kami punya berita bagus untukmu.", Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

Dahi Sehun berkernyit. Yunho lalu menatap Yoochun.

"Akhir minggu ini orang tua dan kedua kakakmu akan Jepang. Mereka akan menetap di sini. Itu artinya kau bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuamu serta kedua kakakmu." tutur Yoochun.

Sehun terkesiap. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Keempat orang dewasa itu menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, kau senang mendengarnya kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Manik cokelat Sehun menatap ke sosok di hadapannya, dia tersenyum tipis, "Iya. A-aku senang mendengarnya." ucapnya lirih.

Keempatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan ikut kami menjemput mereka di bandara kan?" tanya Yoochun.

Sehun beranjak dan kembali tersenyum tipis, "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu halmoeni, haraboji. Sampai jumpa." ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan memberi hormat lalu menuju pintu utama.

Laki-laki itu memasuki BMW i8 berwarna putih dan melajukannya meninggalkan rumah itu dengan segala pikiran dan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah menginjak akhir pekan. Besok Kyuhyun dan keluarganya akan berangkat ke Jepang. Seoul tengah diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah lantai 1, sementara anak kembar mereka di kamar masing-masing.

Chanyeol tengah memainkan gitar di kamarnya kala mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu meraih ponselnya, tertulis Kris calling.

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian berdua akan pindah ke Jepang dan karena kalian adalah teman baikku, aku mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Datanglah ke tempatku jam 9."

Chanyeol menatap jam yang menunjuk hampir angka 6.

"Ok. Kami akan datang. Thank you Kris."

"Sama-sama teman. See you."

Pembicaraan itu pun selesai.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke pintu di mana ada lorong pendek yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu di bagian kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek, Kris bi-lang-", Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia melihat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra.

Perempuan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Kris kenapa?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menatap saudaranya lalu mendekatinya.

"Nanti saja.", Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun kemudian menyambut hal itu dengan memeluk Chanyeol.

Keduanya berpagut. Lidah mereka saling berperang. Kemudian lidah Chanyeol dengan teliti menjilati setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun dimulai dari leher perempuan itu, menghisap puting payudaranya yang indah setelah sebelumnya membuka bra. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat dengan bersandar pada tembok. Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun sementara bibirnya berpetualang di tubuh saudaranya itu.

"Aaahhh!", Baekhyun mendesah kala lidah Chanyeol sudah mengeksplorasi goa miliknya. Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan mulai menghisap klitoris saudara perempuannya itu. Memasukkan lidahnya dan sesekali menekan-nekan bagian paling sensitif itu.

"Yeoool, jangan menggodakuuu, aaahhh!" racau Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap saudaranya. Manik keduanya terlihat bernafsu.

"Langsung ke intinya saja." ucap Baekhyun seraya mencium bibir Chanyeol dan melepaskan kaos serta celana laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menciumi tubuh atletis Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan mengulum penisnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun, perempuan itu merendahkan sedikit badannya seraya kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tembok. Junior Chanyeol yang besar dan melengkung seperti pisang sudah siap beraksi.

"Aaaaaahhh!", Baekhyun mendesah nikmat kala junior itu sudah masuk ke dalam vaginanya dengan sempurna. Chanyeol mulai melakukan tugasnya. Untung di luar hujan lebat sehingga suara desahan mereka tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Di lantai bawah, ternyata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga tengah bergumul ria. Kyuhyun masih memakai kaosnya namun bagian bawahnya sudah entah kemana, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Posisi Kyuhyun tengah duduk sementara dia memangku Sungmin yang bergerak naik turun memanjakan penis Kyuhyun dengan lubangnya.

Desahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Keadaan yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di lantai 2. Hujan benar-benar membantu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berbaring di kasur setelah selama hampir 2 jam melakukan this and that. Keduanya tampak saling memeluk. Peluh terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Oh ya. Tadi kau mau bilang apa soal Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk kita malam ini di apartemennya. Jam 9." ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun menatap jam di kamarnya.

"Lebih baik kita bersiap. Sekarang sudah jam 8." tukas Baekhyun. Chanyeol turut menatap jam lalu beralih ke saudaranya, "Iya." ucapnya singkat seraya beranjak. Keduanya pun berganti pakaian.

Tak lama, Baekhyun menuju kamar Chanyeol lewat lorong penghubung.

"Yeol, kita mau berangkat naik apa?" tanyanya.

"Dengan taksi mungkin. Mobil kita kan masih ditahan, selain itu appa belum tentu mengijinkan kita membawa mobil sendiri." ucap Chanyeol. Setelah rapi, keduanya beranjak menuruni tangga di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berlovey-dovey seraya menonton televisi. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai dengan aktivitas dewasa mereka.

Keduanya menatap anak mereka.

"Mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kris mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk kami eomma karena besok kita pindah ke Jepang. Kami mau kesana." jawab Chanyeol.

Sungmin hanya ber-O ria.

"Baiklah appa, eomma, kami pergi." pamit si kembar berbarengan.

"Chanyeol." panggil Kyuhyun. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan menatap appanya yang malah menatap ke layar televisi.

"Kunci mobilmu di tempat biasa. Aku sudah memperbaikinya kerusakannya tadi." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wajah Chanyeol berbinar, "Benarkah appa?", Chanyeol memastikan. Kyuhyun menatap putranya dan tersenyum, "Lihat saja di garasi."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Terima kasih appa. Kami permisi." pamit Chanyeol seraya membungkuk hormat, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit kaget karena belum pernah melihat anak mereka melakukan penghormatan seperti itu.

"Jangan pulang larut. Besok kita berangkat pagi.", Sungmin mengingatkan. Kedua anaknya mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu.

"Sepetinya mereka memang sudah berubah." gumam Sungmin. Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, beserta kedua anak mereka tengah bersiap untuk ke Jepang. Dengan menaiki Cadillac Escalade, keempatnya diantar oleh sekretaris Hwang ke bandara.

"Sekretaris Hwang, tolong urus perusahaan dan segala sesuatunya di sini ya?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sekretaris Hwang membungkuk hormat, "Saya mengerti tuan komisaris. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab sekretaris Hwang.

"Aku percaya padamu.", Kyuhyun menepuk bahu orang kepercayaannya itu. Sekretaris Hwang tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama kedua anak mereka melakukan check in dan menunggu di ruang tunggu penumpang. Sungmin terlihat gelisah karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan putra bungsunya setelah sekian lama. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengelus kepalanya dan mengecup kening istrinya itu. Sungmin tersenyum manis pertanda bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Eomma, apa kita akan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek atau kita tinggal di rumah sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, "Kita akan tinggal di rumah kita sendiri sayang."

"Apa kamarku dan Baekhyun terpisah?", giliran Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kamar kalian sama dengan yang ada di sini. Dari luar terlihat terpisah tapi ada pintu penghubungnya." jelas Sungmin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eomma tahu kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan, tapi eomma harap kalian segera bisa menemukan pasangan dan menikah suatu hari nanti." tutur Sungmin.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang dan diam.

Panggilan penumpang untuk pesawat mereka terdengar. Keempatnya pun menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan seraya tangan keduanya bertautan. Sementara anak mereka mengikuti di belakang juga dengan bergandengan tangan.

Keempatnya telah duduk di kursi pesawat. Mereka duduk di bangku VIP. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mata keduanya beradu. Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu saudaranya itu sementara jemari Chanyeol mengelus tangannya yang masih digenggam.

"Sampai jumpa Seoul." ucap Chanyeol lirih kala pesawat lepas landas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, akhirnya kelar. Ini remake bro. Cast aslinya OC kesayangannya Dee. Fufufu. Semoga enjoy ya, maap banget kalo gantung, itu sepertinya hobinya Dee, kekeke. Kayake Dee mau nge-remake-in epep lama jadi ChanBaek. Oh ya, spike strip itu benda tajam yang biasa dipake polisi dijalan buat gembesin ban. Googling aja biar tau jelas. Fufufu. Anyway, ketemu lagi next time. Yehet  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USE WITH PERMISSION**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
